Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(1-3x)+10(-7x+3)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{1-3x}{)} + 10(-7x+3) $ $ {-3+9x} + 10(-7x+3) $ Distribute the ${10}$ into the parentheses: $ -3+9x + {10(}\gray{-7x+3}{)} $ $ -3+9x {-70x+30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {9x - 70x} {-3 + 30}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-61x} {-3 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-61x} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-61x+27$